


Best Decision For Us:.

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e07 Pua A'e La Ka Uwahi O Ka Moe (The Smoke Seen in the Dream Now Rises), Established Relationship, Future, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Leftover/Leftovers, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny made the best decision for themselves, They further talked about it, What happened when they do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is based on the 200th episode!!!!*





	Best Decision For Us:.

*Summary: Steve & Danny made the best decision for themselves, They further talked about it, What happened when they do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is based on the 200th episode!!!!*

 

When they got home after having their two drinks, Commander Steve McGarrett, & his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams were relaxed, as they were enjoying their time together. The Loudmouth Detective said this to him, Ashe watched Steve looks exhausted.

 

“You really did a great thing, Babe, Now her soul can be at peace, & your grandfather _**will**_ go down as one of the best detectives”, He said proudly, Because the length of the case on the behalf of his grandfather, Both Men were tired, The Former Seal did up some leftovers, & said this to his lover.

 

“Thanks for giving me this one, I needed to feel closer to my grandpa some how, I accomplished it”, The Five-O Commander said with a tired smile, He got the leftovers out of the oven, & went to set them up.The Blond Detective joined him in minutes after he was done setting up. They are the wonderful meal, & made small talk.

 

“We made the best decision for us, Danno”, The Hunky Man said, as he kissed him, & Danny agreed, saying, “We did”, as he kissed him back, They talked about their future, & how they are gonna be happy with the outcome.

 

The End.


End file.
